general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Eve Lambert (Julie Pinson)
Eve redirects here; for other uses of the name, see Eve (disambiguation). Dr. Eve Lambert, MD is a fictional character from the former ABC daytime drama Port Charles. She was portrayed by Julie Pinson. Storylines Eve Lambert came to Port Charles looking for her chance to be somebody. She got off on the wrong foot in the intern program when she let Scott Baldwin leave the hospital without officially checking being checked out. This was the beginning of their friendship. She has money problems and envies anyone with money, particularly her roommate Dr. Julie Morris. She also thinks all men are jerks because her father left her at an early age. She vowed never to let another man hurt her again. She tries to be tough but she has shown signs of having genuine feelings. Eve had an affair with Bennett Devlin, a married man and Julie's father. Bennett dumped her when she took the internship at General Hospital. She gave him back all the money that he had given her for med school and other expenses. Eve teamed up with Kevin, Jake, Scott and Lucy to make Rex think that Danielle was still alive and that they had been treating her down in the catacombs. The scheme worked and Rex was arrested for his crimes. Scott and Eve had grown close in their efforts to help Serena and defeat Rex. After Serena was returned safe and sound, Scott and Eve began dating. Joe, Karen & Jake began working on a research project that stimulates cell growth. Bennett found out and blasted them for doing unauthorized animal testing at the hospital. Bennett found out the interns had given him falsified data; he kicked them off the project and locked them out of the lab. Eve was caught breaking into the lab to retrieve the real data and faced disciplinary action. Scott acted as her attorney and Eve became determined to have the charges against her dropped. Eve and Scott produced a female witness named Allison, who claimed she had once had an affair with Bennett. This shocked Julie, because Julie recognized Allison as her deceased brother Buddy's ex-girlfriend. Julie confronted her father and a terrible argument ensued. Bennett Devlin was found murdered in the hospital lab and everyone was a suspect for they all had reasons to want Bennett dead. Kevin became worried because this murder mirrored the one in his book, General Homicide. Lucy, jealous over Eve's relationship with Scott and Serena, became determined to prove her theory that Eve killed Bennett. At the Nurse's Ball, thanks to Eve, Lucy wound up in her undergarments. The embarrassment turned to horror when she saw Jake's body hanging from the rafters. Per Scott and Kevin's pushing, Lucy half-heartedly made an attempt to mend fences with Eve. Eve refused Lucy's apology. While Scott was out of town on business, Lucy was furious because she feared Eve would replace her in Serena's life. So, Lucy concocted a plan to discredit Eve in Scott's eyes. Lucy siphoned gas out of Eve's car so Eve would miss picking up Serena from her ballet class. Lucy planned to use this to save the day by picking up Serena and making Eve look irresponsible. Lucy's plan backfired and Eve ran out of gas AFTER she had picked up Serena from ballet class and they were both stranded. Eve left a sleeping Serena in the car to try to flag down help. While sleeping Serena kicked the car into gear and it rolled down the hill. Serena was rushed to GH with severe eye injuries and she was blinded. Lucy's plan did work, sort of, and Scott blamed Eve for the accident and ordered her out of his and Serena's life. Lucy was guilt-ridden but couldn't bring herself to tell Scott the truth. Eve was certain that Lucy had something to do with her accident. Eve used the surveillance tape from a jewelry store next to the firehouse and Eve got photos of Lucy siphoning the gas out of her car. Eve ran to the chapel on Lucy and Kevin's wedding day and stopped the ceremony by showing Kevin the photos. Kevin called off the wedding. When she went to offer Eve an apology, Lucy overheard Chris and Eve admitting their alibi for Bennett's murder was phony. Lucy ran to Garcia and Julie was certain it proved Eve's guilt. Kevin and Lucy nearly reconciled, but Lucy's action tore them apart again. After a cornea transplant, Serena's sight was restored. Frank learned about Eve's fake alibi and attacked Chris and knocked him unconscious. Eve found Chris and began to think Frank was guilty of the murders. Eve was then terrorized and found human organs in her Chinese food takeout. Eve feared her life and skipped town. Eve remained on Jasmine Island while Kevin and Victor returned to PC. Frank learned of Eve's whereabouts and physically forced Eve to return to Port Charles. Eve feared Frank and escaped, but was arrested by Garcia and was held in jail until she testified at Julie's trial. Julie's trial began and Lee was out to make Eve look like the guilty party. Lee got Julie acquitted of all charges against her. A bomb was placed in an elevator at GH, trapping Mary, Joe, Karen, Lucy, Ellen, Julie and Eve inside. After the bomb exploded, Mary had a strike. The killer was still at large and the cops now had a clue to go on as someone who resembled Eve was caught on tape on the roof of the hospital. At the same time, a woman wearing a very Eve-like wig was seen looking at herself in the mirror. When the woman turned around, it was revealed that Julie was the GENERAL HOMICIDE killer! It turned out Julia was being controlled by Greg Cooper and doing his bidding. Kevin and Eve investigated and realized Julie was the killer. While back at Jasmine Island, Kevin and Eve were held hostage by Julie and Greg, who were also holding Frank and Victor. Eve, Karen and Matt created a flu vaccine that Chris had let loose. Julie and Greg held Kevin and Eve hostage at Rex's vacant mansion and Lucy and Scott came to the rescue but Lucy was taken hostage too. Julie and Cooper continued holding Eve and Kevin and Lucy hostage. Eve and Lucy were nearly buried alive but Chris and Scott rescued them. Frank got the upper hand on Greg while Garcia struggled to subdue Julie. Greg and Julie were arrested. Kevin and Eve were attracted to one another and quickly made plans for a real date. While en route to the Lighthouse, Eve's car broke down at a thrift shop and Eve had Kevin come pick her up. They were locked in and made love for the first time. Kevin and Eve's romantic getaway was dashed when their limo broke down in a blizzard. Mary and Victor, via a motor home, found Kevin and Eve. An avalanche nearly killed Eve and Eve had an out of body experience in heaven and took part in a heavenly review to plead to return to the living. Kevin voiced his love to an unconscious Eve and she opened her eyes in time to her him say he loved her. Eve was harassed by DV Bordisso at the Port Charles Hotel and Eve was clearly shaken by DV's presence in PC. Eve moved into the Lighthouse for protection. Eve tried to help Lucy and Scott by meeting DV to find out why he was out to ruin the Serena Line. DV kept quiet and Eve warned them that DV was ruthless. Frank wanted revenge on Chris and ordered Courtney to sabotage Chris and Eve's friendship. Courtney overheard Eve confirming Chris' suspicions that Eve had once given birth. Chris promised not to tell anyone. Courtney spilled Eve's secret to Lucy and claimed that Chris had confided the truth her. Lucy assumed correctly that Eve had given birth to DV's baby and that was the reason DV had come to town. Lucy regretted confronting Eve when Eve tearfully said her baby died and DV had no idea about her pregnancy. Kevin and Eve traveled to Rome and encountered the mysterious Mr. Zorin while searching for Victor. They learned Victor was dead and the two became suspicious when they weren't allowed to closely examine the body. Kevin and Eve snuck into the morgue and were caught and arrested, they were released and Zorin warned Kevin & Eve that they were in danger. Victor was alive and revealed people, who were involved in psychic espionage, were holding Eve captive. Victor was taken captive too while trying to rescue Eve. Kevin and Eve escaped but had no memory of what had really happened. Kevin and Eve only remembered that Victor was dead. After Victor was found alive and coherent, Eve began experiencing hallucinations and believed her son was actually alive. Eve begged Victor for help, but in the end, Eve accepted the fact that her son was dead. After Lucy/Scott, Kevin/Eve broke up to fool DV (who bought their act), Eve confronted DV about the fact that their son could be alive. DV shocked Eve by saying he had been raising their son for years. DV offered Eve a deal: sell out Victor in exchange for seeing her son. Eve found secret encrypted letters for DV but became trapped while getting them. Eve eventually stole the letters and Kevin found out that Scott and Lucy set Eve up and was certain DV was blackmailing Eve for her help. Eve confessed all to Kevin. They defeated the Cobra project with a virus. Scott was framed for shooting DV (who was revealed to be Scott's dad) and Eve found out a corrupt cop was being paid off by DV to plant incriminating evidence against Scott. The cop held Eve at knifepoint, but Kevin rescued her and the charges against Scott were dropped. Kevin and Eve snooped in Rachel's office and heard a person on the phone refer to Rachel as Livvie. Kevin and Eve began receiving threats and were certain Julie was behind them. Eve was thrilled when Kevin gave her the racecar bed that they had first made love in for Valentine's Day. At Christina's christening, Chris came looking for a missing Julie and he and Eve came across Kevin in a pool of blood. Matt, Mark Boardman and Monica Quartermaine saved Kevin's life after he was stabbed in the heart at the christening. Kevin cleared Julie of the stabbing and fingered Greg Cooper (he had disguised himself as Julie). The hospital staff was surprised when Cooper was rushed in. Chris refused to treat Greg and Eve stepped in and did all she could, but Cooper died. Eve was extremely guilty. Eve, Chris and Matt didn't enjoy doing demeaning duties while a Nurses strike was happening. Eve proposed to Kevin and he accepted, but Eve felt she was backing Kevin into a corner and offered to let him take back his answer but he surprised Eve by proposing to her. Kevin and Eve made plans to marry. Rae Cummings came to town looking for her daughter and she and Eve bonded and they thought Eve could be Rae's daughter, but that turned out false. As Kevin and Eve's wedding day came closer, strange events started happening to Kevin, like a Grace-look-a-like pop our of a cake and then receiving a case of wine that he and Grace used to drink. Estelle, Rachel's loony mama, went to Kevin and Eve's wedding, poisoned the cake and attacked Eve. Kevin and Eve were married and spent a romantic honeymoon in Palau. Ian and Eve set out to discover a medical mystery and realized test results were missing from those same patients they were treating. Ian found himself more and more attracted to Eve. Ian and Eve's friendship deepened when they opened up about their painful pasts. Eve began working more closely with Ian after feeling excluded from Kevin's life, who was hesitant to discuss his past. Ian was knocked out by an unknown assailant and Eve stayed with him all night to make sure he didn't develop complications. Against Boardman's orders, Ian and Eve decided to treat terminally ill Mr. Green with an alternative herbal medication. Chris arranged for Eve to get a copy of the DNA test results and was shocked to find out that Kevin was Livvie's father. Eve confronted him in his office unaware Livvie was there. Kevin and Eve grew apart and Eve and Ian discovered Mr. Green had been brought into the hospital and Boardman refused to let Ian treat him with herbal medication. Ian was fired after a delivery of narcotics. Eve helped him clear his name. Eve was attacked in the morgue while searching for Mr. Heller's missing body. Lucy suspected that something was going on between Eve and Ian who claimed they were just friends, but wound up sharing a passionate kiss. Eve and Ian were convinced that a doctor at GH was involved in their medical mystery and a while later, Boardman pulled a gun on Ian. Eve and Ian learned that Boardman had been involved in a drug trafficking operation and realized Rachel was the culprit they were really after. Ian had feelings of love for Eve but decided to leave town when he realized she would never be his. As Ian was about to leave, Eve saw him outside of the Recovery Room and went out to speak with him. As Ian and Eve were talking, his car suddenly exploded into a fireball! Everyone believed Ian and Eve had been killed in the explosion. In reality, Eve and Ian were being held hostage by Harris, an old foe of Ian's. Harris was forcing them to work on a cure for his illness. In exchange for Eve's freedom, Eve had to sleep with him. Ian and Eve shared kisses and nearly got passionate. Ian had killed Harris in a sword fight and he and Eve escaped, the helicopter crashed in the woods, and they made their way to a cabin and nearly made love, but decided to wait until Eve told Kevin the truth. Eve went to the Lighthouse, where Kevin and Lucy were making love, Eve, while crossing the street, was mowed down by a car. Kevin found his wife and Ian alive. Eve made a full recovery and had no memory of falling in love with Ian. Eve had been hit by Arianna who was on the run form her brother Ben. Arianna's family wanted her dead to save the family's honor after Arianna became pregnant as the result of rape. No charges were brought upon Arianna. Arianna went to Ian's and he allowed her to stay after she confessed the truth. Ben came back and he and Arianna fought on the stairs and she miscarried her baby. Lucy confessed to Kevin that she had tampered the autopsy results to save the grief thinking Ian and Eve ran off together. Eve found out and was furious. Eve confessed to Karen that she was having romantic fantasies about Ian and she and Karen went to Harris' lair to uncover the truth. Kevin and Eve were determined to get their marriage on track but called off the renewal ceremony. Eve unwittingly teamed with Ben to locate Ian and Arianna and had no idea that Ian was trying to keep Arianna hidden. Eve was heartbroken to learn Ian had married Arianna. Eve eventually confessed to Ian her love, but a miserable Ian said they couldn't be together. Eve left town and headed to Ian's island paradise. On the island, Eve helped cure a very ill boy and in the process, was given a mind altering drug. Eve realized true love never really died and that she and Ian had been lovers in several lifetimes. Ian soon arrived and helped Eve make a full recovery. Ian and Joe had faked Joe's death by Ben's hand, forcing Ben out of the country. Ben found out the truth, returned to town and stabbed Arianna. Arianna needed a liver transplant. Eve soon found out she was pregnant when she wanted to donate a liver to Arianna. Chris agreed to keep it a secret and even proposed. Eve agreed to think it over and returned to the cabin where she and Ian had landed months ago. Eve met Michael while lost in the woods and was surprised to find out he was a priest rebuilding a church. Ian and Eve reunited at the church and Ian, after seeing a wooden cradle, realized Eve was pregnant. They returned to bid farewell to Michael and found the church in ruins. Michael confessed his twisted twin brother Caleb was to blame. Eve and Ian returned home and found out Arianna had been secretly stashed away thanks to Victor. Arianna left Ian signed annulment papers. Eve turned down Chris' proposal and Ian proposed to her at their special place: Jake's Bar. Eve happily accepted. Eve and Ian were married by Michael, in his church. Over the next few months, Even constantly worried about Michael, putting a strain on her marriage to Ian. Michael cared about her, even fell in love with her, but his evil brother Caleb wanted Eve's baby for himself and Livvie to raise as their own. As Eve neared the end of her pregnancy, she went to visit Michael at the monastery and realize he and Caleb weren't brothers, they were the same person! Caleb tried to kidnap her but failed. Working with Kevin and Ian, Eve pretended to go into labor. Caleb arrived, doing battle against most of his victims, a battle which ended on the hospital roof. Eve was instrumental in defeating him, as she pleaded for the Michael she had known as a caring friend to save her. Michael heard her, and sent a lightning bolt crashing down on the body he and Caleb shared. Soon after, Eve went into labor. She also realized her "marriage" to Ian wasn't legal, because Michael wasn't a real priest. Father Vincente married them legally during the delivery. Their son, Daniel Griffin (in honor of Ian's sister Granya) Thornhart, was born with health problems. Eve spent his first days watching him in his incubator, having nightmares of Caleb returning to claim him. She put that out of her mind with help from her friends and husband, not realizing how right she was. When she and Ian went home with the baby, hints of Ian's dark past began trickling to Eve. Kevin was also suspicious after he was visited by Ian's old love, Anne-Marie, who said he murdered her husband. Ian claimed he killed him in self-defense. Eve tried to believe him, but found her doubts consuming her, as Ian also began to distrust her and feared she would kill Danny, as her other son had died soon after birth. When Eve found out Ian was investigating her first son's death, she had enough and asked him to move out of the house. A social worker intervened and Eve had to move in with Kevin in order to maintain custody of Danny. Ian didn't help the situation by sleeping with Lucy, Kevin's fiancée and Eve's former archrival. As 2001 shifted into it's final months, Ian and Eve realized their suspicions had been heightened by Caleb with the help of unwitting henchwoman Livvie. He trapped them, along with their friends and his other victims, in the Recovery Room, planning to kill them. Livvie staked him instead. Ian and Eve reconciled as Eve took over the position of chief resident. As much as they loved each other, they still couldn't connect on the right wavelength. Newcomer Amy arrived in town, moving in with Ian and Eve after she was nearly run over. Eve eventually began to question her closeness to Ian, and vice/versa. Ian and Eve also clashed over her dislike for his reckless medical procedure when Kevin was rushed into the ER after being electrocuted. Eve and Chris began digging into Amy's past, outraging Ian when he discovered their plans. When Eve learned Ian had been keeping Amy's secrets from her (that Amy was in witness protection), she decided to file for divorce. Ian took her to the Harris compound, where they had first admitted and accepted their love for each other, and asked her for one last chance. They screamed, cried, fought over issues never fully resolved, and rediscovered the spark they thought they'd lost forever. Planning the honeymoon they'd never had, Eve went to pick up the plane tickets while Ian visited Amy. Eve was driving over a bridge, when slick roads caused her to lose control of the car. The vehicle spun over and over. The next thing she knew, Eve was in Heaven. Eve was told that she, along with the 4 people around her, was dead. Amy explained to her that she had been an angel, but was also Harris's daughter and planned to kill Ian out of revenge, until a last-minute change of heart. Stunned at first, Eve thanked Amy when she realized Ian going to see Amy had caused him not to be in the car with Eve. His life had been spared. Despite being comforted when Amy told her Ian's last words to her had been about his love for her, Eve didn't want to leave Ian and Danny, didn't want to leave the life she'd fought so hard for. Ed promised she would see her husband and son again someday. Eve accepted that as best she could, along with Amy's offer to help her adjust to this new world. Presumably going to experience paradise and reunite with her dead son, Eve left, smiling a final, content smile as she did so. Although her friends and husband were devastated by their loss, they celebrated what Eve had brought to their lives, and pledged to remember her always. Crimes Committed *Former prostitute *Stole money from Scott Baldwin *Accused of killing Bennett Devlin *Arrested for skipping testifying at Julie's trial *Breaking into a morgue in Rome charges dropped Family tree External links *Eve Lambert profile on Soap Central Category:Characters Category:Port Charles characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional courtesans and prostitutes Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Characters created by Carolyn Culliton Category:Characters created by Richard Culliton Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:General Hospital characters